


Punishment

by WinterRose21



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Gen, Gods, don't insult them, poor Ragnar, punishment by gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/762038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterRose21/pseuds/WinterRose21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Gods never forget an insult or betrayal done to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> First story for this wonderful fandom. Forgive me for the grammar and tense issues. They hate me and I hate them  
> The latest episode inspired this and the preview for next week has me scared.

_The Gods never forget an insult or betrayal done to them. They see all crimes commented against them. Mortals cannot hide from their sight. Sometimes their punishments are swift, while others times they allow months or even years to come and go before they pass judgment but no longer how long or how short the period of waiting is the punishment always comes._

_They are not kind. They are not always gently and they do not always seem to understand humans. God and man are two different people with different rules to follow. They also do not separate one man from another. A crime commented by one man means all his family may pay a price depending on how severe the insult is._

_Denying them is the worst slight against the Gods. Even if the person doesn’t truly mean it makes no difference to them. It is still deserves punishment._

_Floki was no fool. No matter what his fellow brothers believed, Floki knew the gods paid attention to Rollo’s words. In his mind there was no way Rollo could earn forgiveness. Whatever little favor Rollo had from Odin fled him. Floki could see the madness starting to take him and soon that madness would kill Rollo in some form. While he cared little for Rollo’s fate, Floki was more worried about how the gods would treat Ragnar. Sure he was currently favored by Odin but that doesn’t mean his friend couldn’t be punished for his brother’s action._

_May that’s way it didn’t surprise him too much when he heard the news._

“I’m so sorry Ragnar. The child came too early. It didn’t make it.”

_Rollo denied the gods so the gods denied Ragnar his child._


End file.
